1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior structure.
2. Related Art
For crime prevention of a vehicle such as a taxi, a technique has been known in which a partition panel is provided along the vehicle width direction between a driver's seat and rear passenger's seats behind the driver's seat (see Patent Literature 1). As a partition wall member therefor, there is one arranged in such a way as to bridge pillar members on both left and right sides of the vehicle body.